City of the Undead
by Venerer
Summary: Zombie!Fanfic, Fem!Joey. Hiding in undead filled Domino city, Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto try their hardest to keep alive in a world that is, literally, against them. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - My two loves in the whole wide world: Yu-Gi-Oh! and Zombies!

Zombie Type – A cross between _High School of the Dead _and _The Walking Dead_

Warning – Kinda gruesome, no character bashing, gender bending characters ('Why?' you must be asking. Because, Joey is my favorite character and we all love to mess with the favs.), SetoxJoey pairing, and shōnen-ai in later chapters. Don't like any of this? Don't comment, just press the back button. Comment on my writing.

Full Summary - With Domino City over ran with the undead, Joey Wheeler and Yugi Muto are two of the last survivors. Held up in the Kame Game Shop, the only thing that keeps them going is the thought of finding their families – Joey's littler sister and Yugi's grandfather. But while hiding in a grocery store, Joey saves Mokuba Kaiba. By saving him, they get closer to their goal and along the way, make strong bonds.

* * *

><p>Clenching the metal bat in her hand, Joey Wheeler scanned the area between them and the Kame Game Shop. There were only two of the bastards, but with Yugi with her, Joey wasn't going to risk anything. She took a big risk just taking him with her, but she couldn't carry the backpack and duffle bag all by herself.<p>

She looked behind her at her tri-colored haired friend, his big amethyst eyes holding worry as he looked at the bastards. Both of them limped while one had one of their arms ripped off. One turned his head towards them and Joey saw half of his was chewed off.

'_Stay behind me.' _She mouthed to Yugi, who nodded, hands on the straps of the backpack he wore. Joey raised her bat and slowing moved out of the alley. They sniffed for a moment, mouths opening wide. Joey gripped the bat in both hands and raised the bat. Her heart clenched in her chest; these were people once too.

But it was them or her and Yugi. The choice came easy after that.

As the thing came limping towards her, she slammed the bat into this head, seeing his head cave in. He crashed to the ground, a pool of blood flowing out; behind her, Yugi gave a small whimper. She nudged her head to the shop, telling him, mentally, to get to safety. He bit his lip, his eyes traveling from the dead body to the undead one coming towards them. _'Just go!' _Joey screamed in her head, grabbing his shoulder and pushing her best friend forward.

He broke into a run.

She did too, but towards the undead. He was limping towards Yugi, but Joey slammed her bat into his face, watching as he flew back, hitting the ground hard. She watched him, making sure he was dead _dead._

She gripped the bat, turning back to Yugi and the shop. He was climbing up the window, throwing his bag on the langue to his room. She followed, looking herself over. Her form fitting, long white shirt was dirty, so were her light blue jeans and sneakers.

But no blood.

She took a deep breath and looked down the road leading to the city and the one leading to the school. Both were clear. She started after Yugi, throwing him the duffle bag. She pushed herself up and climbed to Yugi's bedroom window. She looked in, her eyes scanning the desk, bed, dresser and cans and bags of food.

Yugi was inside; taking stuff out of the bags and putting them were they belonged. Joey stepped on the desk and hopped on to the floor just as Yugi was taking candles and matches out of his bag. He grinned at her as he pulled out a few comic books.

"Thought you'd like to read some."

Joey grinned back and grabbed them. "Thanks, Yug'." She reached into the duffle bag and pulled out Duel Monsters buster packs. "And I thought we could spice up our decks and have a friendly match." He smiled brightly and grabbed some of the packs, opening them and going through them. Most people wouldn't worry about comic books or buster packs when getting supplies. But Joey and Yugi were bounded to the second story of the Kame Game Shop with close to nothing to do.

Half the time the street was full of the undead and they couldn't get out. It put a damper on them finding their families.

Joey watched as Yugi's eyes moved towards his desk, his eyes suddenly filled with sadness. The blonde didn't have to turn to know that he was looking at the picture of his grandfather. When the whole thing started, Yugi's grandfather was in Egypt on a dig. That was a mouth ago.

She put her hand on his shoulder, feeling it stake. "Maybe Egypt wasn't hit as hard, Yug'." He glanced up at her, tears in his eyes. He smiled a little.

"Maybe."

Silence filled the room, the only sound coming a moment later. At first Joey thought that her ears were playing a trick on her; it wouldn't have been the first time. But as it got closer, Yugi stood up, his eyes wide and breaking deeply.

"Joey. . ."

They rushed to the desk, climbing on it and looking out of the window. Coming closer to them was a dragon-looking shape. Joey frowned, nudging her shorter friend. "Is that a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Yugi blinked, his eyes never leaving the dragon as it flew past them.

"Yes. Yes it was, Joey."

". . . Why?"

Yugi slipped off of the desk, starting to light the candles. "I saw a large 'KC' on the side." Joey rolled her eyes and scoffed. She'd meet that Kaiba guy once before, at a Duel Monsters tournament.

The brown haired CEO was a Grade A bastard.

Joey leaned away from the window, sighing. She placed third in that tournament, behind Yugi and Kaiba. Despite placing only third, it was the happiest and saddest day of her life. Her little sister shared that day with her, so did all of her friends, but it was also the last day she saw them. She felt tears pool up in her eyes, but blinked them away.

Only a week after, chaos overtook.

"Joey," Yugi's soft voice brought her back, "wanna duel?" She looked behind her to see the duel placemat and both of their decks out. She smiled at him and glanced outside.

The sun was setting and with that, the street was filling up with the undead.

With slightly shacking hands, Joey closed the curtain and slipped to the floor.

And for the next few hours, she forgot the world had ended.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Uhh, I guess this chapter is okay. . . Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A week later, Joey woke up to the sound of banging.<p>

From his spot next to her, Yugi also shoot up. The banging was outside, but underneath them. Meaning that, someone was trying to break in though the front door. Joey pushed the covers off of her, ignoring the rustle her jeans made against the sheets. She grabbed her bat and slowly opened the window. She climbed out and looked over the edge.

One of the undead was banging a rock against the door.

Joey's heart stopped in her chest as more gathered around, slamming their hands and heads on every surface they could.

_Fuck._

She rushed back in, almost tripping over Yugi, who stood in front of the desk. He cocked his head to the side.

"Well?"

"They're fucking trying to get in!"

Grabbing her duffle bag, she stuffed food and some flashlights in. Candles and lighter things, like a blanket and clothes, went into Yugi's.

"But the upstairs is blocked! They can't get up here!"

His voice was breaking. Joey sighed, biting her lip as she heard the windows break. She threw Yugi his backpack, draping her duffle bag over her shoulder. "If they can break a window, Yug', they can knock stuff outta the way." The shorter teen nodded, grabbing a crowbar that was in the corner of the room. Joey grabbed his light bed and pushed it towards the door. She could hear things hitting the ground, things they used to block the upstairs from the downstairs.

"Joey, wha-"

"Buying us some time. Come on."

Going first, she climbing out of the window, looking over the edge. None of the undead were there, most likely all inside. She hopped onto the ground, soundlessly, and had her bat ready. She nudged towards Yugi, who did the same thing.

Joey didn't even bother looking inside the game shop, grabbed Yugi's hand and started running. They ran down an alleyway, her heart beating so fast she thought it would leap right out of her chest.

They can fucking use rocks.

They can fucking break windows.

They can fucking climb stairs.

Behind her, she could hear the hard breathing of her best friend. He wasn't used to this kind of exercise. Back in school, he was the last one picked for teams and even now, he could run only so far. With her heart rate slowly down, so did her legs, giving Yugi some time to catch his breath.

"H-how?" He breathed out, a hand on his chest. Joey shrugged her speed walking a slowing down.

"Maybe they're smarter than we thought." Looking at her smaller friend, she saw his eyes tear up. Sighing, she wrapped her arm around his neck; just like old times. "Don't worry, Yug', we'll find somewhere safe." She smiled at him, hoping that cheered him up a bit.

"It's just. . . My grandpa's picture. . ." Joey kept walking, but bit her lip. She didn't even think about grabbing anything like that.

"I'm sorry, Yug', I didn't even. . ."

"Its fine, Joey. You were worried about getting us out of there." He smiled sadly up at her. Joey felt a pain in her heart. "You were thinking about getting us to safety. Not some picture." He looped his pointer in the belt hole of her jeans, his other hand holding the crowbar tightly.

"Still, that picture means a lot to you."

"Not as much as you being alive dose."

They smiled at each other and continued walking down the alley. Despite his words, Joey still felt bad. Yugi didn't have anything to remind him of his grandpa, while she had a picture of her sister in her pocket. Gripping his shoulder tighter, making a left turn towards the grocery store. She could only put so much in the duffle bag and at this point, until they frond something else, would be the safest place.

A moan interrupted her thoughts.

Joey stopped, holding her arm in front of Yugi, scanning the area. She didn't see anything, but with these things, that doesn't mean anything. She pressed her back against the wall, taking Yugi with her, and slowly moved towards the grocery store. She could feel Yugi's head moving, trying to see around corners.

She clenched her bat when she heard feet dragging. She couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from; it echoed though the alleyway. Joey thought about just making a run for the store; maybe the thing would follow and then she could kill it.

But what if there were more?

Glancing at Yugi, Joey had to make a fast decision. The dragging feet were getting closer and it sounded like it was in front of them. With her back still pressed against the wall, she moved a little faster towards the exit of the alley. There was only one other alleyway in front of them and it was to the left.

Joey pulled her bat in front of her and as they got closer, light moaning could be heard.

But this sound wasn't in front of them.

With no warning, Yugi pulled himself away from her grip. Joey sharply turned her head, just in time to see Yugi's crowbar going through the head of a jawless girl. Blood poured out of her head, landing on Yugi's black shirt, dark blue jeans and cheeks.

With heavily shaking hands, Yugi dropped the crowbar, sending it and the girl to the ground. Joey took a small step towards Yugi, her hand also shaking.

That was Yugi's first kill.

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, away from the bloody scene. He was trying to wrap the blood off of his face, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Grabbing the bottom of her white shirt, Joey pulled Yugi to her and started cleaning his face.

She was the one who always killed them; Yugi was too kind. Even if they weren't human anymore, the thought of it always sent shivers down his spin. And the only reason he had do to this time was because Joey wasn't paying attention or looking around like she should have been.

"I'm sorry," Joey choked out, her throat feeling like it was closing in and trying to kill her, "I shouldva paid more attention."

"It's okay, Joey." His voice was lower; Joey almost didn't hear him. Pulling away from him, and making sure he wasn't looking, she walked over to the girl and pulled the crowbar from her lifeless body. Grabbing the clean part of the girls shirt, she cleaned off the blood.

A weapon was a weapon and they would need it.

Joey turned her head back to Yugi, who hadn't moved. _He's still shock_, Joey thought, remembering her first kill. She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be lost in thought. She walked over to Yugi and grabbed his shoulder.

He jumped and looked back at her with big, teary eyes.

"Come on, Yug'. We're sitting ducks right now." He nodded and with her holding his shoulder, was lead out of the alleyway. She looked down the streets, seeing no one, living or undead. They ran across the street, stopping just short of the doors leading inside the store.

"Wasn't there more stuff here last week?" Yugi questioned, looking down the aisles. Joey grinned.

"That's a good sign; means there're more survivors."

"Hey, you're right!"

His voice was quite, but the excitement was clear. More survivors met a safe place. After a quick look around the store, making sure there was no undead hiding, they settled near the back. Joey leaned against the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her, munching on a bag of chips – quietly.

Yugi, on the other hand, took to standing up. He was drinking a soda, his eyes never leaving the door. From her spot, Joey also had kept her graze on the door. They couldn't be too loud here, they weren't on the second story of a shop anymore; they were on ground floor now.

_The silence was nice,_ Joey thought, leaning her head against the wall. Whenever it was usually silent, it was eerie. Mostly because it didn't last and they knew it. But, for some reason, the undead weren't as active during the day as they were at night. Yugi once mentioned it might be because the night was cooler, easier to handle than the sun.

Joey didn't question it; manly because she didn't have any theories of her own.

A loud, pricing scream broke the silence.

"J-Joey?" Yugi strutted, his soda dropping to the floor. His large eyes went even wider, biting his lip. Joey stood up, grabbing her bat, which she had laid right next to her.

"Stay here; I'll be right back. K, Yug'?"

She ran towards the door, ignoring Yugi's 'Wait!' and looked down the roads. While turning her head to look left, a body crashed into her own. She held her hold, holding the body up.

Long, black hair tickled her nose and large purple eyes stared at her. A boy, 12 years at the most, was attached to her, his eyes holding large tears back. She knew this boy. Looking back his hair, she saw three of the undead coming towards them. She dropped him to the ground, pushing him inside the store.

"Inside, Mokuba! Yug's in there!"

He ran in without question.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I want to get one thing outta the way: there will be no Yami Marik.

* * *

><p>Her bat bashed the head in of one of the bastards. He was twitching as he hit the ground, but he wouldn't get back up, so Joey turned her attention to the other two.<p>

But they were walking side by side; any hit she got in would leave an opening for the other to bite and infect her. Tighten her grip on her bat, Joey took a deep breath and inched forward. She was in a lose-lose situation.

Only for a gunshot to echo throughout the area.

As one of the things had his head blown off, Joey took that time to get the other.

Five seconds later, she joined the other bastards.

Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Joey looked ahead of her. From down the road, she locked with blue eyes, surrounded by brown hair. A simple black shirt, slakes, Duel Monsters locket, and trench coat was his outfit; nothing looking out of place. He walked towards her and stopped a few feet in front of her, his eyes narrowing at her. He lowered his gun. She'd know this man (i.e. the living bastard) anywhere.

Seto Kaiba.

"Where's my little brother?"

"Safe."

"Where, mutt?"

As must as it killed her inside, now wasn't the time to fight the bastard. She turned on her heel and walked back into the store. Steady footsteps told her Kaiba was behind her.

"Big brother!"

A black blur ran past her and to Kaiba. Words were whispered between the brothers, but Joey wasn't interested. She walked over to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

He smiled at her, a small one, but he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Mokuba was just scared they got to his brother." Joey nodded, looking back at the brothers. Mokuba had his arms around Kaiba's waist, Kaiba's hand on his brother's head.

It was a sweet sight, but one that had to be done later.

"Hey, Kaiba brothers," she called quietly, "we need to leave this area." Mokuba blinked and pulled away from his brother slightly.

"Why?"

"That gunshot told every bastard where we are. I bet they're on their way here right." Mokuba's eyes widen and he looked up at Kaiba, who glared at Joey though his hair.

"You didn't have to scare him, mutt."

"Look around you, Kaiba. I ain't the one doing the scaring." Before Kaiba could get a word in, Mokuba stepped in.

"Why don't you two come with us?"

"Why?" Joey glared at Kaiba, who stood up to her silent challenge.

"They saved me, Seto. Without them, I. . ." The youngest trilled off, not wanting to say the rest. Reaching out, Joey put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. The blond female saw him hold back tears and smile back at her before reaching back to his brother.

Joey felt her heart break; she was missing her little sister even more.

"Guys," Yugi started his back to them as he looked out the door, "we need to move. There aren't many of them, but that gunshot told them where to head." Running to the back of the store, Yugi and Joey grabbed their bags and ran back to Kaiba and Mokuba. Joey glared at Kaiba.

"Ya just had to use a gun, didn't ya, Kaiba?" Grabbing Mokuba's hand, Kaiba returned her glare.

"It saved your life, mutt."

"I have a name, rich boy, it's Joey. And you should have more common sense, genius. Everyone knows those things run by their ears."

"I don't-"

"Can't this wait, you two?" Yugi whispered back to them as they made their way down the street, weapons out and ready; Joey didn't even see Kaiba grab the pole he had in his hands. "Your voices are getting louder."

Joey shut up, but sent a glare Kaiba's way. He didn't spare her a glance. Fine by her, they had more important things to worry about.

Like the bastard that came out of nowhere.

And he wasn't one of the undead.

He stood in front of them, sandy blonde hair, tanned skin and a bloody machete in one hand. He grabbed Yugi's collar and pushed him down an alleyway.

As Joey turned on her heel, she hissed, "Why?" before grabbing Mokuba's arm and pushing both him and Kaiba after Yugi. As she ran side by side with the strange boy, he hissed back one line.

"You have no choice."

And they didn't. As much as Joey didn't like it, she was going to trust this guy. As they all ran down the empty streets of Domino, memories filled Joey's head. From Burger World to the park, everything had a special meaning and a memory. Joey tightened her grip on her bat and in her other hand, felt her nails dig into her skin.

A hand grabbed her arm and threw her forward.

"Faster, mutt! You were falling behind!" Kaiba hissed near her ear. Snapping her head up, she saw Yugi, Mokuba and the blonde guy at least a few feet in front of her.

Joey shook his hand off of her.

"Can it." It was all she could think to say as they started to run up stairs. Glancing up, her eyebrows raised to her hairline.

The Domino City Museum?

Joey had been there once, during a school trip in middle school. She'd gotten separated from her class and ended up in the Egyptian exhibit. The only reason they found her was because she yelled about how cool the mummy was. It was her first and only time she walked past the doors of the museum. Looking it up and down, she realized it might just be a good place to hide. Block off all the doors and the basement and this place would be almost perfect.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Joey patted Yugi's back. He was breathing hard, his hands on his knees.

Hearing someone knock three times, pause, and then knock two more times, Joey glanced up though her bangs. The blonde guy nodded at and stepped aside as the door slowly opened. Blue eyes narrowed at them, black hair brushing over tanned skin. She turned to the blonde guy.

"Marik, wh-"

"Sister, please."

She opened the door a bit more, just enough for them to pass though. Yugi and Mokuba bowed as they passed, mumbling their 'thank yous'. Joey nodded and smiled and Kaiba just walked in. The blonde, Marik, shut the door and pushed a coffin against the door. He turned to face them, the women placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are there here, Marik?"

"We need help and they needed help." He turned to face them. "Do any of you have any medical supplies on hand?" Kaiba stepped forward, his eyes narrowing on the two siblings.

"Why?"

"Our older brother is sick." Marik said, staring Kaiba in the eyes. "And not with what you're thinking. He's had the fever for three days." The brown haired man still didn't look convinced.

"He could still have it."

"But Seto," Mokuba cut in, "the fever only last for less than twelve hours before it kills you."

"We don't fully understand the outbreak, little brother. Some people could still have it for days before-"

"Stop being so damn negative, Kaiba." Joey said, hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing. "Their brother could just have the flu or something." She turned to Marik and his sister. "Yugi and I have some." Marik's face brightened up.

"We'll do everything we can to help! After all, you did save us back there." Yugi added a smiled on his child-like face. The women smiled back and nodded and began to lead them to where the sick man laid.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar. The one who saved you is my little brother, Marik." Marik smiled at them, moving a tablet that was blocking a set of stairs. The small group moved up them, stopping for a moment for Marik to move the tablet back.

"Joey Wheeler and this is my best friend Yugi Motou." After a minute, Ishizu raised her brow at the Kaiba brothers. Kaiba just stared at her, a looked on his face that said, 'you should know who I am'. Joey watched with amused as Mokuba elbowed his brothers' side. Kaiba glared at Mokuba before shrugging.

"Seto Kaiba. My little brother Mokuba."

Ishizu nodded at them and stopped at a door that read 'Employee Lounge'. She opened the door and walked straight over to a couch. The first Joey saw was the white haired female sitting on the edge of the table. She was the middle of placing a damp towel on the forehead of a tanned bald man with half of his face covered by a tattoo.

The man's breathing was shallow, and his face was covered in sweat. The white haired placed it on his forehead before looking at them and then at Ishizu.

"How is he, Ryou?"

Ryou bit her lip, her hands playing with the sleeves of her shirt. She looked at Marik though her bangs before looking back at the man.

"Odion hasn't changed any. I'm sorry."

Ishizu sighed before taking a sit on a nearby chair. Marik took a sit next to Ryou while Joey and Yugi sat with Mokuba on the other couch. Kaiba stood behind them, his arms crossed.

After a moment, Yugi zipped opened his bag and brought out some medication. They were only pills; things for headaches and fevers and stomach aches. Not knowing who to pass them to, Joey watched as Yugi placed them behind Ryou on the table.

She turned and picked each one up before settling on one. She smiled at Yugi.

"Thank you, umm. . ."

"Yugi Motou. And no thanks is needed, after all," he said, his hand reaching behind to him stretch his head, "if Marik hadn't off helped us, we'd still be looking for a place and you guys wouldn't have this stuff." Ryou held out her hand, to which Mokuba, Yugi and Joey shock.

"I'm Ryou Bakura. It's a pleasure."

"Mokuba Kaiba! And that's my big brother, Seto." Kaiba just nodded at Ryou.

"Joey Wheeler and I take it you're the closest thing we have to a doctor?" A faint blush appeared on Ryou pale cheeks.

"Umm, well. . ."

"Yeah. She is." Marik leaned back on his hands and looked at them, taking the attention off of Ryou so she could attend to Odion. He watched them, the only sound being Odion's breathing.

There was nothing to ask or talk about; at least, not yet. Everything had happened so fast that everyone needed a moment to collect their thoughts. Joey was fine with that; she was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that this was real.

A safe place with nice people.

Joey really didn't think it was possible.


End file.
